


A Good Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Just another night experimenting.





	A Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Eighteen prompt(s) used: Have you ever?/ Holi (Indian festival of colours)  
> Pairing (or threesome): Harry/Hermione/Ron  
> Kink: double penetration
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Good Life

~

“Ow! This sucks. Why do I listen to you two?” 

Hermione, located behind Ron, was stroking his hip. “Stop whinging. This is totally doable if you just relax a bit. Even Muggles manage this.” 

“What about the charm around my cock and balls? Muggles don’t have charms!” 

“They have mechanical ways of achieving the same effect. And that’s so you don’t come too soon,” said Hermione. “Now relax.” 

“Relax?! Have _you_ every had two pricks inside one hole of your body?” 

Hermione locked eyes with Harry, who coughed. “Er, if you’ll recall, we both had our cocks in Hermione’s cunt last weekend, mate. And she didn’t complain.” 

“Well of course she didn’t! Women are used to that sort of thing, aren’t they?” 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione drew her hips back, pulling the part of the double-ended strap-on buried inside Ron almost all the way out, before thrusting firmly back in, ramming it against his prostate.

Ron gasped. “Bloody hell! Do that again!” 

Smirking, Hermione did. “Better?” she asked sweetly. 

“Fuck,” groaned Ron. 

“Can I move yet?” asked Harry, voice tight. “Having that strap-on slide past my prick like that is—”

“Good?” supplied Hermione, swivelling her hips as she continued to fuck into Ron. 

“Yeah.” Harry’s eyes fluttered closed, and he bit his lower lip. “Hard not to move, though.”

Hermione slowed her thrusts. “Okay. I’ll stay still,” she said. “You finish first, then I will.” 

A bead of sweat rolled down Harry’s face and he swallowed hard. “You’re sure?” 

“Please,” begged Ron, “just…will _someone_ move?”

Hermione pressed deeper, then remained still as Harry, his eyes once again open, this time locked with Ron’s, moved. Leaning up, he pressed his cock into Ron, sliding in and out, panting as he moved. 

Ron gurgled, burying his face in the curve of Harry’s shoulder, and Harry held him as he fucked him while Hermione watched both of them come apart. 

Finally, with a low cry, Harry came, sinking his teeth into Ron’s shoulder as shudders shook his body. 

The moment he stopped and his prick slipped free, Hermione moved, pushing Ron down on top of Harry before she started fucking him in earnest. Every thrust inside him made the part of the strap-on buried inside _her_ stretch her cunt deliciously, and that, combined with the special attachment she’d created, the one that licked like a tongue at her clit while she moved, had her trembling on the edge of orgasm within moments. 

“Godric, Hermione,” breathed Harry, watching her. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Throwing back her head, Hermione came, her shudders setting off the vibration setting on the strap-on. She screamed, grinding her hips against Ron’s arse, and Ron writhed under her, fisting the sheets, mewling until Harry cupped the back of his head and kissed him silent.

Hermione trembled for several moments as the shocks of pleasure spiking through her subsided, and once she could breathe again, she pulled out, falling onto her back beside Ron. 

Ron was frotting against Harry, clearly desperate to come. “Please, please—”

Hermione’s eyes met Harry’s and he raised an eyebrow in a silent question. 

“Go ahead,” she said, and Harry, smirking, pushed Ron onto his back and bent over him, sucking his cock into his mouth and moving his head up and down rapidly. 

Ron howled, arching his hips up to try to fuck Harry’s mouth, to shove his cock deeper in, but Harry held his hips down and proceeded to pull off before teasing and tormenting him with gentle licks of his tongue.

Hermione watched for a few moments until Ron’s cries grew too loud, and then she shifted, sitting up, pulling the strap-on off and, bracing her arms on the headboard, straddling his face. 

“Let me come,” he begged, looking up at her. 

She hummed. “I will. As soon as I do again.” And positioning her cunt over his face, she waited. 

He licked at her folds and her clit, his tongue apparently inspired by his own desperation, and Hermione, still aroused, was soon on the edge of coming again. The moment the shudders began, she gasped the counter-charm to the one binding Ron’s balls, and he keened, coming down Harry’s throat. 

Behind her, Hermione heard Harry choking, and riding Ron’s face, Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. 

Once she was done, she moved away, collapsing back onto the bed as she fought to catch her breath. When she finally looked over at them, Ron looked wrecked, Harry no better. 

“A bit of warning would have been nice, Hermione,” grumbled Harry, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I almost choked.” 

Ron grinned fatuously. “That was brilliant. What’s our next experiment?” 

Hermione extended her hand, and a small notebook sailed towards her. “Outdoor sex,” she read. 

“We could try it next week at Padma’s party,” said Harry, rolling over onto his stomach. 

“Isn’t that some religious thing?” asked Ron. 

“She’s planned a celebration of Holi, the Indian festival of colours which is to celebrate the arrival of spring. She’s setting it up in her garden and everyone will be throwing coloured powder at each other.” Hermione raised an eyebrow when they both stared at her. “What? When she told me about it I looked it up.” 

“Of course you did.” Harry grinned. “Sounds…chaotic. Perfect for people who want to slip away and shag in a corner of a garden.” 

“We can’t do anything too complicated,” warned Hermione. 

“How about a nice spit roast?” said Harry, licking his lips. “I’ll fuck your cunt, Ron your mouth.” 

“What if I want her cunt?” Ron said. 

Harry shrugged. “It’s Hermione’s body, she can choose.”

Slowly, Hermione smiled, and setting her book aside, spread her legs. “Whoever’s better with his tongue gets to choose which hole to fuck. Fair?” And as they scrambled to get to her, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Life was good. 

~


End file.
